My Lifeless Dream
by iXwrok
Summary: “Where are you? My lovely bird where are you!” It is yaoi NarutoxSasuke if you get it then you should know! Please review!
1. My Lifeless Dream

My Lifeless Dream

By: iXwrok 

Your smile, oh how I loved your smile. We blended together with your bright orange outfit and with my deep blue shirt. It should have been you and me forever then you disappeared from my view with no sign of where you had gone. I cried that first night you left me. My tear stained pillow now on showcase of the love I had for you. It will never change! I promised you before you left and I will promise you once again, my love. You have left me but can hear me now pleading to you to come back to me. The Hokage monument is the first place I had looked knowing you loved going there to release any stress or doubt you had. I didn't see you.

I should have known. The coldness I woke up to that first night, and me drenched in sweat from a horrid nightmare. _'Help me please Sasuke! Please!' _And I couldn't comply to you I could not speak I stayed there motion less, my lips frozen in time trying to say something that would not come out! I heard you and yet I couldn't see you and that made everything just worse than before. It is hard to explain but if I could just see your face just once I know you'd be able to see the horrible thoughts that have gone through my head since your disappearance.

_It was a dark night, full moon in sight, and yet nothing could be seen. The smell of grass and pine thick in the air and all I could think of was you! "Where are you? My lovely bird where are you?!" I got worried; I couldn't see anything and most of all worried I would never see you, or that smile of yours. I wandered along a stream not noticing the scratches I was getting from the trees ahead of me. My destination was you and even if I had died in that dream I know I would end up with you and only you. That never happened I chased an endless dream with no end to the suffering._

I couldn't save you in my dream and when I awoke I knew. I knew that dream where I couldn't save you would become a real tragedy. I didn't see lying beside me and I just knew it would end like it did, with you gone from my sight for now. I feel blind and heartless just the way you described me the first time we met and yet that time I fell in love. I fell in love with you and now I can't seem to breathe without you right beside and I feel like my world just blew over. You can't explain it well with words and yet what I feel now is horrid.

Naruto did you ever feel like this, I wonder? Those days I left you without warning just because I was afraid of these feelings I felt for you. I hope it never felt like this, like I do now. I never knew I could have any feelings toward anybody and yet here I am crying over my lost friend, my brother, and my love! I wouldn't be able to live knowing I caused you so much pain, how did this happen to you, my love? I am glad you aren't here to see me this way and though I am hopelessly depressed about your disappearance I can't help but to be happy of this pain. It is bringing me bliss to know that I am suffering for all the wrong doings I have committed in the past.

My love, my sweet I would never let you get hurt by anyone and I dearly hope you know of this. My sweet I can't think of hurting you not in a decade or two and yet I know I have. Just like what has happened to you I wish that to never happen again to you and to for your well being to be as complete as it had been the night before this tragedy. Please be you when you come back and if you don't I swear to my soul to never let the search for you end! Naruto, my sweet love be alright, be safe and most of all be with me!


	2. Journey to Find You!

My Lifeless Dream

By iXwrok

A/N: Okay well this is another chappy if you couldn't tell...! Thanks to the 3 reviewers and their lovely reviews! Wow I feel so proud! I know, now I will go to hell happy XD if you don't get it pride is a sin so yeah .

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing of this  'cept a box filled with memories!

_Italics_ –thoughts

**ME- **me XD

"Blah blah"-talking

Blah blah- normal (well no it's all Sasuke: D and a bit of Kakashi at the end)

I lurv Naruto so much more than Sasuke but oh well! (Itachi owns them both though)

Journey to Find You!

Sasuke POV

"Hey, Sasuke!" said a girlish voice **(Guess who?)**

'Oh god…it's too damn early for this' I thought

"Sasuke! Wake up!" the incessant sound continued

That voice, it wouldn't stop, the sun shone through the blinds. I open my eyes trying to take in the world bit by bit.

"Oh good you're awake, thought you'd never wake up!" she said cheerfully

"Shut UP!" I yell at the annoying blob of pink.

"S-Sorry…ummm…I-I made you breakfast!" Sakura said nervously. **(I know she is annoying but not in this story)**

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, it's just …" I couldn't say anymore after that.

"I-I know since he…well… we have a mission today… we will find him…I hope." She said the last part barely a whisper to his ears.

Yeah, I guess we should get going…" I say looking away towards the window.

"Wait, you have to eat, Kakashi said so, and Tsunade made me in charge of you since her left, so EAT or else face her about it!" She said practically screaming at him.

"Fine…" I reply ready to run off with a piece of toast.

"Stop and eat here, I don't want you to just run off with toast hanging from your mouth!" she said knowing me too well.

"Okay…" So I start to eat. With each bite I feel more rejuvenated. My mind wanders and I start feeling guilty all over again. I look away…

"How is it?" Using her gentle voice she asked me.

"…hmm…" I nodded

After I finished we left for the front gate of the village. This was just a B ranked retrieving mission, no big deal to make out of it. Since…since he left, Sai had taken Naruto's position, I never did like him. He wasn't as cheerful; never made the sun shine, hell he barely even smiled. I admit, when he first did smile I was creeped out. Naruto, was everything, so who does this guy think he is. I hate the silence that comes with him!

We raced through the trees, leaves blowing by; we were going to the Rice Village, to get a scroll they wanted Hidden Leaf to guard in return for a future alliance. It was important for the village and Lady Tsunade knew that. The Rice Village was known for being very apprehensive. Especially now that bums and bandits go there in search of quick money.

"Sasuke, camp up ahead!" Yelled Kakashi

'Ughh…he knew I would not even think of making camp at such a lonely, deserted place where bandits have been know to show up!'

'Oh well, I guess I could use it as practice so…' my mind trails on and I stop in time to catch a whiff of some familiar smell.

Kakashi looks at me knowing I had caught it too. The look in his 'eye' tells me to not do anything stupid! 'HA!' When it comes to Naruto he is always top priority. **(I think that too …jeesh who wouldn't think that)**

He ran toward the smell and found…

Kakashi POV

'Damn that idiot' he ran to try and find Sasuke. He goes behind a bushy brush to find him…

Tell me what you think and how you feel!! Truly I mean a flame can be put out with practice!!

Following People are LOVED 3

animemaniac202

Kai's kitty

RamenProductions

Read and Review


	3. Please, I Love You!

Lifeless Dream

iXwrok

A/N: Okay I know it has been a while but I have a life …I know amazing huh!! Well for enjoyment here is another one though I got not one review I do this for me HAHAHAHA I am awesome. Okay I am done on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing of this  'cept a box filled with memories!

_Italics_ –thoughts

**ME- **me XD

"Blah blah"-talking

Blah blah- normal

Please, I Love You!

Normal POV

Sakura stayed behind shocked to see her teammate and Squad Leader leave without saying one word as to where they were going. Sai, scared out of his wits knowing the look Sakura had on her face. She looked like that only once when he had told her that her forehead had its own city.

"Where the HELL do those idiots think they are going!!" said a very, very angry Sakura **(A/N Did I mention she was angry XD)**

"Maybe they left to find food or something…" Sai said trying to calm her down

It seemed to be working for awhile and she let down her fists and asked Sai in her most innocent voice. "Do I look like a fool to you?"

Sai stayed quiet not knowing if he should reply and get injured so bad he wouldn't be able to walk or if he should stay quiet and shake his head in a manner meaning NO! He opted for the latter. It worked to calm her nerves even though she seemed more interested in finding the rest of the Squad.

"Fine, Sai let's go look for them since we really can't do anything without them." trying her hardest not to yell at him again.

Sasuke was not the only one on the team who disliked Sai, Sakura didn't enjoy him much either. She didn't blame him for Naruto's disappearance at all she just didn't like how he looked at everyone and seemed to have no feelings for the people he hurt. She knew that Naruto had been the only one to be able to break his outer exterior but he was gone now, Sakura , everyone needed him back, they wished to have the sun shine on them once again and this time not to disperse into wind like he had that night. Though through all the troubles she and the rest of them had gone through, through this whole ordeal Sasuke took it the worst of them all put together.

Normal POV

_Na...Naru...Naruto!! _He didn't know what to say or how to move, right in front of him was Naruto the one and only Naruto. No more smile on his tan face and blood splashed all over covering his clothing. He was crouching over something he couldn't quite see.

He hunched and saw a small little child about or close to a year old.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this…" he said only loud enough to be heard by anyone within 10 feet of him.

The bloody corpse twitched a sign of life and wanting. Sunlight shone on his once go lucky friend and saw dull eyes peering at him then a sparkle in them just as they closed.

"S...Sas...Sasu...Sasuke help the k.i...d. Please." Trying to sound alive and there.

"Naruto please stay awake, please stay with me please. Don't close your eyes on me Naruto. PLEASE!!" Sasuke said sobbing tears streaming his pale face his once cold eyes full of indifference changed to a look of sadness and hopelessness.

"Sasuke!!" screamed to voices from behind.

They walked closer to inspect. Seeing Naruto there was a shock to them and still they asked, "Is that you Naruto?"

"Sai, Sakura … yeah this is him…we looked for him for a whole year and then on a scroll mission we find him here…Please Sakura. Take a look at him …" said Sasuke trying to hold in the tears he had been holding the whole time and couldn't.

"Sasuke … yeah of course…Who is the child?" said Sakura not wanting to cry.

"Sakura I don't think that matters at this moment!" Yelled Sai wanting his friend to hurry up and heal Naruto, he had so many questions only he could answer for him.

"Stop!" Said an unexpected voice from behind **(A/N: Jeez… too many stalkers I swear …)**

"Kakashi what is it please just let me do it so we can go back with him!" said Sakura

"We can't … sorry guys but we can't … heal him and then we will talk to him… then we leave." Kakashi said calmly

"No! Who do you think you are…? I LOVE him more than anything I am not letting him go so easily and you can't stop me" Scream Sasuke no wanting his love and to no longer be apart from one another ever again.

No one said a word knowing that he was right. He would never let Naruto go and they knew that.

_It was a dark night, full moon in sight, and yet nothing could be seen. The smell of grass and pine thick in the air and all I could think of was you! "Where are you? My lovely bird where are you?!" I got worried; I couldn't see anything and most of all worried I would never see you, or that smile of yours. I wandered along a stream not noticing the scratches I was getting from the trees ahead of me. My destination was you and even if I had died in that dream I know I would end up with you and only you. That never happened I chased an endless dream with no end to the suffering._

Those words would haunt him for the rest of his and the only way to ease the suffering was to have Naruto back in his life.

"Fine have your way Sasuke but we need to talk to Naruto as soon as he awakes got that?" Not really asking but demanding they do as he said.

"Yes Sir!" happy to oblige for his only love will be his soon and he would do any thing for this to happen, his Naruto would be with him again.

Read and Review PWEASE!!

Tell me what you think and how you feel!! Truly I mean a flame can be put out with practice!!

Following People are LOVED 3

animemaniac202

Kai's kitty

RamenProductions

I mean the three first post rock my socks and will forever always you will be remembered in my Hall of Fame :D MWAHAHAH I SO RULE!! So review if you like review if you don't not like I care…okay fine I do!


	4. If Only

Lifeless Dream

Lifeless Dream

iXwrok

A/N Okay I know I haven't been on…and to say the truth…I have been tired and sleepy…sorry I had to work on a play and now I am doing another drama involved thing and proud of it. I just found time right now to write it …. I rock!!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing of this :D 'cept a box filled with memories!

_Italics_ –thoughts

**ME- **me XD

"Blah blah"-talking

Blah blah- normal

If Only

Normal POV (5 hours later)

Darkness breaking through like a sharp knife through an open window. Sobbing and whispers barely audible for the healing Sakura had done only hours ago held hope for the people in the room. The baby napping having had no disturbance and is calmly sleeping. The day dragged on and everyone is trying to stay awake to see when Naruto would wake up and finally after years of his disappearance they would finally get some answers to questions that have long since bothered them.

Sasuke POV

"When will he wake up…when will you wake up Naruto… please wake up I don't think I could take this much longer." I whispered to myself.

"Calm down Sasuke pacing around is not going to get him out of his sleeping state." Sakura said trying to calm me down.

"She is right nothing is going to get him up no matter what you do." Said the oh so intelligent Sai.

"Yeah I know that but-"I was cut off by the devil himself at that moment

"Sheesh any louder please ya bastard!" Naruto yelled

"Na..Naruto! You idiot, do you know how worried I was?!" I was to say the least shocked

"Naruto, I am so glad you are awake, but can you and _Sasuke_continue this later while the kid sleeps!" Kakashi said smiling under his mask

"Kid what are you…oh no! Damn it all!" Said my love

"Let's go outside and Sakura can you make a clone to keep the kid safe while we go and talk to Naruto?" Kakashi said worried that something might happen to the kid while they were outside.

"Done!" Said the pink haired nija-ette

Naruto POV

"I know you are all wondering what happened to me since my disappearance but …I really don't know how to explain it at all…" I said nervously

"Before this goes any further, Kakashi, can I please go talk to Naruto alone?" Sasuke pleaded

"Fine…I guess we haven't trained in a while come on Sakura, Sai…" Said Kakashi retreating behind the cabin.

"Naruto?" "Sasuke?" They said at once

"Fine can I go first?" Sasuke said and I nodded gratefully, not really knowing how to start. "Naruto ever since you left me, I mean us, the village… your friends, people who love you and care about you, who knew you were still out there but not knowing where to begin…we have all cried, we all began to take missions hoping to get a glimpse of you hopefully still alive…-"I cut him off

"Stop! It wasn't my choice to leave you all…darn it if I had to do it all over again…I would have, would have…look Sasuke I was threatened by one of the villagers at the time…I didn't know what to do, nobody trusted me and would choose a beetle over me they all wanted me gone or better yet DEAD! I chose to leave and not cause some commotion over someone as useless as me. Please Sasuke understand I didn't want to leave!" Darn you, stupid Uchiha having me cry

"Naruto…" Said Uchiha-bastard. Then he did the weirdest thing….he hugged me.

I heard a weird mumbling coming from Uchiha, I swear he said 'I love you' No it can't be…damn you Uchiha and being so emotional!

"You stupid idiot … I did say I love you …and no I can't read minds…Naruto tell me did you cry as much as I did, I was thinking I would never see you again and you probably thinking you would never see us again."

"Hehe I don't know…I can't think of you crying so I probably did Sasuke…I love you too and don't you dare leave me right now!"

"Stupid I would never leave you but I am thinking of putting a leash on you just in case you run off because some idiotic villager has a death wish!"

"Thanks Sasuke…I don't think I ever will so guys do I have to explain to you all why I left again." I said to those jerks eavesdropping.

"Nope!" They all replied

"But Naruto tell me who is the kid?" Asked Sai. Darn you Sai, I almost got away with it.

"Umm well that is sort of a …long story well …not that long….umm can you wait a day or two possibly?" I said too tired and nervous and emotional to talk at all

"We waited years Naruto, hell no, you are going to tell us right now!" Said my new found love.

"Gah fine…" I said

Tell me what you think and how you feel!! Truly I mean a flame can be put out with practice!!

Following People are LOVED 3

animemaniac202

Kai's kitty

RamenProductions

Read and Review

….I know I haven't been on in a really long time forgive me D;


End file.
